


To Soothe The Soul

by aloverofallthings_masterofnone



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, Fluff, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloverofallthings_masterofnone/pseuds/aloverofallthings_masterofnone
Summary: Tina comes home upset, Newt runs her a bubble bath.





	To Soothe The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo this is the first thing I've ever written outside an essay... Please, be kind. I also thoroughly apologize for the grammar, I'm trying to remember vague rules from school :) 
> 
> I would never try and butcher a sex scene but by all means, run with the idea if you wish.

Tina slowly dragged herself up the front steps of the London apartment. This particular apartment belonged to her boyfriend, Newt Scamander. It was incredible to think that she could call him that. Boyfriend. She’d had a few dates here and there in her time but never an actual boyfriend. The thought still made her blush slightly. 

Tina’s apartment in London was a suburb over and she would usually head home before coming to Newt’s for dinner. That was their usual routine – Tina would head home to freshen up, apparate to his for dinner (they almost always did his place so that he was close to his basement of creatures), pretend to get ready to go home and then fall into bed together at the end of the night. 

Her apartment may have been a bit of a ruse for the 1920s British society. Tina had quickly realised that Newt had no qualms with them being a bit more than strictly appropriate for a dating couple and honestly, she couldn’t care less. She loved this man with her entire being – making love to him before a ring was on her finger seemed like a given. 

Tonight, however, she just needed to be taken care of. She had been scoping a mission for weeks now and today, it had failed on an epic scale. The Ministry of Magic had been trying to infiltrate Grindelwald’s followers through an illegal smuggling ring of black magic items. The plan had been to kill two birds with one stone, stop the smugglers and take in some of his cronies. Aurors had been injured – she herself had many cuts and scrapes, all guilty parties had escaped and the Ministry had been left completely exposed in a compromising position. Heads would roll on Monday… 

Right now, she needed a bath, a wine and a certain Magizoologist who could calm her down with the quirk of an awkward smile and a bashful look from under his fringe. 

“Tina?” she heard as she closed the door behind her, Newt emerging around the corner from the kitchen. He took one look at her and blanched “Merlin’s beard, Tina, are you okay?” 

Tina fell into Newt’s arms as she let herself be held. “Rough day” she said into his shirt. “I just wanted to come and see you before I went home… I’m sorry if I’m early, I probably look horrendous, let me go…” Tina continued to ramble for a bit before Newt cupped her chin and lifted her face. 

“I’m going to run you a hot bath, clean up these cuts and then make us some dinner”

“That sounds wonderful” she sighed and offered a small smile that didn’t really meet her eyes.

Ten minutes later and Tina is sinking into a bath full of warm water that immediately begins to unknot her tired muscles. She feels herself relax immediately. Newt had popped back down to the kitchen but re-emerged carrying a glass of elf wine and what looked like a pink heart. 

Tina quirked a brow at Newt as he came over to pass her the wine. She thanked him for the drink and asked “what on earth is that?” 

Newt looked rather sheepish as he ducked his head and looked at the heart shaped object. “Ahh, well… I’ve been receiving a lot of gifts from fans and such,” looking very uncomfortable at the mention of the attention he’d been receiving since publishing his book. “and this one came the other day – it’s soap… I think.” He looked a little unsure as he lifted the object. “According to the box, it’s for a relaxing time with your significant other” blushing as he recalled the words. “It smells like vanilla though and I thought it might be nice for you tonight?” 

Tina’s face split into a smile as she looked at her beautiful, kind-hearted boyfriend. “That sounds wonderful, my love”. 

Newt knelt down beside the tub and slowly lowered the heart into the water. It began to fizz immediately and small heart shaped bubbles floated around the bathroom. Both Newt and Tina sat there a little stunned at the magnitude of hearts in the room. Tina looked at Newt and began to giggle as a heart bubble had landed right on the tip of his hair. She reached out and popped it as Newt grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. “I’m sorry you had such a hard day.”

“It’s better now” she sighed.

Newt slowly began to cup water across her back as she sat with her knees to her chest. Running his hands over her shoulders, Tina sighed, reveling in how amazing it felt to be massaged.

Tina opened her eyes slowly “you know what would make this even better?”

Newt waiting for her to continue, “If you were in here with me” she smiled coquettishly up at him. 

He blushed a little at her implication but smiled and nodded. Newt stood up and started to unbutton his shirt. As it slid to the floor, Tina gazed at his bare chest in admiration. He really was far more muscular than he let onto the rest of the world. Once the rest of his clothes had been discarded, Newt stepped into the bath behind her and stopped suddenly.

“Ahhhh I think it’s going to be a bit of a tight fit” Newt looked down at the tub as he stood behind Tina.

“Are you a wizard or not?” she laughed back up at him.

“Right” Newt chuckled and quickly grabbed his wand from the side of the tub, enlarging it slightly so they could fit comfortably. 

Newt slid down behind her, each leg fitting snugly by her side. Tina sighed as she lay back against his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her waist. Newt, resting his head against hers, whispered in her ear “I could stay like this forever” as he scooped up a large heart bubble and held it out in front of her.

“Me too” she whispered and closed her eyes “I love you”.


End file.
